Taking Chances
by CountryGirlAtHeart56
Summary: Renna is Sirius Black's daughter. When her uncle Remus Lupin takes the teaching job at Hogwarts Renna follows along. There she meets the Weasley twins as well as her cousin Hunter Lestrange; together the four of them navigate through their remaining years at Hogwarts. Fred/OC & George/OC Summary sucks but I didn't have enough room to type what I wanted it to be so I shortened it.
1. Chapter 1

Sighing Renn twirled a streak of blue hair around her fingers while she sat in the compartment on the train gazing out the window at all the families saying goodbye to their children. She sighed again; letting her blue streak of hair fall from her fingers and join the rest of her black hair before turning her attention back to the book that lay in her lap, "Hogwarts a History? Why are you reading that book when you can just ask us about Hogwarts," a voice asked causing Renn to jump and drop her book losing her place in the process.

She looked up at the compartment door to see a red haired boy standing in the doorway with a copy of him standing behind him in the hallway. Still surprised by the interruption Renn said nothing as she gazed at the boys, "I'm Fred by the way; Fred Weasley and this not so good looking guy behind me is my brother George," the first boy said making his way into the compartment to sit across from her.

"You do realize by calling me not so good looking you call yourself that too right," George said with a slight laugh as he followed his brother into the compartment sitting next to him.

'Twins, just my luck;' Renn thought as she settled her nerves. "I'm Renna Black, but everyone calls me Renn," She answered reaching down for her book just as Fred did the same.

Fred picked it up first and held it out to her; Renn took it while ignoring the feeling she got in her stomach as her fingers brushed his. "So why are you reading 'Hogwarts A History' my fair Renna?" Fred asked with a slight smirk as he sat back in his seat.

Renn tried not to make a face at him calling her by her full name, "You could say I transferred to Hogwarts from my last school and wanted to know more about my new school," She replied using the same vague answer she had been practicing in her head all summer.

"What was your old school?"George asked curiosity clearly written all over his face. Renn sighed before answering, "I didn't have one. My Uncle taught me instead while we moved around a lot," she grumbled quietly.

She never really liked not going to school but she made the choice years ago to do so to look after her uncle; most people in the wizarding world stuck their nose up at her when she told them. When she looked up at the twins both had wide grins on their lips, "Now I understand everything," Fred stated still grinning at her.

Renn squirmed in her seat as he continued to grin at her; "There you two are mum told you to wait for me," a small voice said drawing Renn's attention back to the compartment door and interrupting Fred from saying something.

A small red haired girl stood in the doorway glaring at the twins, who had now turned their attention to the girl. "We were making new friends Gin," George said grinning and waving his hand towards Renn.

"This is our sister Ginny she's a second year. What year are you going to be?" Fred explained nodding towards the girl while turning his gaze back on Renn.

"Um fourth I, I believe," Renn stammered out.

Before extending her hand towards the younger girl, "I'm Renn it's nice to meet you. I'll let you talk to your brothers while I go find my uncle. He's supposed to be around here somewhere," Renn said as she stood and shook Ginny's hand before starting to walk out of the compartment only to be thrown off balance when the train lurched forward.

The motion caused Renn to stumble into Fred who had stood up with her. He caught her easily around the waist steadying her, "Already throwing yourself at me even though we just met? You truly are a unique girl my fair Renna," He whispered in her ear causing Renn to blush earning a chuckle out of him.

"Th-thank you," She stuttered as she stepped back from him earning another chuckle as she turned and scooted past Ginny into the hallway.

As she made her way through the train she shook her head at herself, finally finding her uncle in one of the last compartments she entered and sat across from him causing him to stir from his sleep. "What is it my dear?" he asked.

"Nothing I just want to check on you and make sure you were alright," Renn replied as she settled back in her seat.

"I'm alright as you can see now why don't you go back to your compartment and try making some friends. Remember I took this job not only as a favor but so you could have a normal life that involved friends," He replied leaning forwarding and patting her knee.

Huffing air out of her mouth to blow the few pieces of hair that were in her face Renn leveled her gaze with her uncle, "What kind of normal life can I have as a wizard Uncle Remus," She asked rolling her eyes before standing up and heading for the door.

"Enjoy your nap Uncle," she said opening the compartment door.

"I always do my dear," He replied causing her to roll her eyes again as she closed the door and made her way back to her compartment without bumping into people as she passed them.

She wouldn't have found it if it hadn't been for the twins and Ginny being in it. When she entered she noticed that Fred had taken her seat by the window and Ginny had taken his seat. Huffing she sat down next to Fred causing him to look at her, Ginny to smile at her, and George to laugh at her. She glanced at George and then Fred before she put her feet up on George's lap and scrunching down in her seat to get comfortable. "How did I become a foot rest?" George asked glancing from her feet to everyone else.

"You were sitting there that's how," Renn replied causing Ginny to laugh and George to groan.

"Here George let me help you there," Fred said as he picked up Renn's legs and swung them onto his lap causing Renn's whole body to turn suddenly.

"You know if I didn't have quick reflexes I could have ended up on the floor next time a warning would be nice," Renn grumbled as she fixed herself so she was comfortable.

Once she was comfortable she rested her head in the crook between the side wall and back wall of the compartment and started to drift off. Renn had been asleep for awhile and only halfway woke up once to switch how she was laying and without realizing it put her head on Fred's lap before drifting back to sleep. Renn woke completely when the train jerked to a stop almost throwing Renn onto the floor had it not been for Fred's arm around her locking her into place. "What the-" Renn grumbled sitting up slightly.

Then it hit her that she had turned around in her sleep and had been sleeping on Fred the thought caused her to blush and sit up completely.

"Sorry I tend to do that when I sleep," Renn explained still blushing as Fred smiled at her. "It's no problem I didn't mind," he replied while turning to see out the window.

Renn caught the slight redness on the tips of Fred's ears, "I don't see anything going on outside but we've stopped," Fred said to everyone.

Renn stood and opened the compartment door to stick her head out only to see other students doing the same. Just as Renn was about to say something the train lurched again throwing Renn back into the compartment and into a standing Fred knocking both of them back down in their seats. "We gotta stop meeting like this my fair Renna," Fred said as he helped her sit up right next to him. Just as she settled herself the compartment door flung opened and in came a blonde haired boy in Slytherin robes with a terrified look on his face. "Oy what do you think you're doing Malfoy," George yelled as the blonde boy practically jumped into his lap. "Poor boy is scared to death of leaving his mommy," Fred said laughing. Renn laughed but stopped quickly when the compartment grew cold like all the happiness had been sucked out of it. A hooded figure glided by the compartment causing Renn to shiver, "Dementors," Renn whispered as another hooded figure passed by the door. "Where did Ginny disappear to?" Fred asked glancing around the compartment. Renn looked as well but the girl seemed to have vanished into thin air.

After what seemed like an eternity the dementors left the train allowing it to start on its journey to Hogwarts again. "What were dementors doing on the train?" Fred asked. "Get off Malfoy before I hex you," George said pushing the boy off him and towards the compartment door. The blonde boy gave the twins and Renn one last terrified look before slowly venturing out into the train to find his friends.

Just as Renn was about to answer the compartment doo opened revealing her uncle, "Uncle Remus!" Renn exclaimed jumping up and hugging the man.

He patted her back before she pulled away, "Are you alright?" he asked her. Renn nodded, "Yes we are alright." He nodded, "Well I have to go talk to the driver but it's good to see you making friends and it's good to see they are Weasleys," he said as he backed out of the compartment.

Renn shook her head as she rolled her eyes at him before sitting down next to Fred again. "That's your uncle?" Ginny voice called from the compartment door causing Renn and the twins turn and look at her.

Renn nodded, "Yes he's going to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher this year," she said as she settled back into her seat.

"Well good luck to him," George said.

"Does this mean he'll give us less homework since we are best friends?" Fred asked.

Renn looked at him like he had grown another head, "No if anything he'll give you more homework because of it," she chuckled.

"Oh well I guess we will have to pay you or Hermione to do it for us," Fred said causing Renn to shake her head.

The rest of the train ride as well as the carriage ride to the castle was uneventful and was filled with Fred and George telling Renn of all the jokes they've played throughout their five years at Hogwarts. Thankfully Professor McGonagall pulled Renn to the side before she entered the great hall so she could be sorted. Renn sat quietly while the professor set the hat on her head, "Hmmm another Black descendant; most of your family was in Slytherin and I see it here you would do well in Slytherin. You don't want Slytherin though? Hmmm ah there it is. Alright then it will be… Gryffindor just like your father," the sorting hat ranted.

"I'm nothing like my father," Renn grounded out.

"You're more like him than you know. It is not a bad thing to possess some of the same qualities as our parents Miss Black. Your father was an amazing friend, loyal, and an excellent student when he decided to be instead of running about with James Potter and getting into trouble while at Hogwarts. So stop your fussing about being like him just because you are like him does not mean you are him remember that," Professor McGonagall told her sternly.

Renn nodded before making her way to the great hall where she found the Gryffindor table by the twins jumping up and down waving at her causing her to laugh as she made her way over to them. "We saved you a seat," Fred said throwing in arm around her shoulders.

"How did you know I was going to be in Gryffindor?" Renn asked while she took her seat between the two Weasleys.

"You just looked like one of us," George said as he patted her on the back.

"Don't listen to them they've said that about someone before and been wrong. They just saw your robes and made room," Ginny said from her spot across from them.

"No, we didn't," Fred said at the same time George said, "So maybe we did."

Renn laughed at them before messing up their hair with her hands causing both of them to duck away from her. They watch the first years be sorted and then listened to the choir sing 'Something Wicked' while Renn hummed along under her breath. The entire great hall hushed as Dumbledore stood, "Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts now I would like to say a few words before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. First I'd like to welcome professor R.J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of defense against the dark arts; good luck professor," He paused as the applause sounded throughout the great hall including Renn who was smiling broadly at her Uncle and earned a friendly nudge in the side from Fred.

Dumbledore continued after the applause and died down, "As some of you may know Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubus Hagrid!" As Dumbledore paused again more applause engulfed the great hall louder than before including laughter as Hagrid stood almost knocking the table over.

Dumbledore continued his speech with a more serious tone, "Finally on a more disquieting note Hogwarts at the request of the Ministry of Magic will until further notice play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time when Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds now whilst I have been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities. Dementors are vicious creatures they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and everyone on of you give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. But you know happiness can be found in even the darkest of times if only remembers to turn on the light."

As he finished the murmurs that had started at the mention of Sirius Black turned into loud voices as the food appeared and the feast started. At the mention of her father Renn grew quiet and fidgety and only calmed slightly when she shared a look with her uncle. She felt a nudge in her side and turned to look at Fred, "Why so quiet?" he asked her.

Renn pointed at her mouth which was currently full of food; Fred tilted his head to the side questioningly causing Renn to giggle slightly before swallowing the food in her mouth, "I'm quiet because I'm eating duh," she said as Fred made an 'oh' shape with his mouth before grinning and shoving more food in his mouth causing Renn to shake her head.

After she ate her fair share of food she started up a conversation with Ginny while the twins talked with their friend Lee Jordan whom Renn found almost as entertaining as the twins. Fred would lean across Renn to be a part of the conversation or lean behind her until Renn stood up and forced him to switch seats with her causing all three boys to laugh until she threatened to turn them into water goblets for the rest of the year, which earned a giggle from Ginny. Once the feast was over they all made their way to the Gryffindor common room only to be stopped by the portrait trying to break a glass cup by singing. "Does she always do that?" Renn asked Fred as she followed him into the common room.

"The last years she hasn't and I hope she doesn't start this year. She-" "Horrible," George said finishing Fred's reply to Renn's question.

Renn found it quite entertaining when they did that; she waved at Ginny as she passed them and headed upstairs. Renn sat down on one of the couches and was soon joined by Fred who sat next to her, George who sat on the arm of the couch on the other side of her, and Lee Jordan who sat on the couch on the other side of Fred. She listened to the three boys joked around as she watched the fire in front of them, suddenly Fred's arm was in front of her face causing her to try and jump back only succeeding in pushing herself into the corner of the couch. "Oy!" She yelled in the process making Fred pull his arm back before laughing at her. "Sorry Renn forgot you were there since you are being so quiet," Fred said smiling at her. Renn huffed before pushing Fred away from her with her hands and feet once she had brought her legs up causing both Fred and Lee Jordan to fall onto the floor. George laughed with her until she took him by surprise and shoved him off the arm of the couch, "What was that for?" he asked from his new spot on the floor. Renn had to take deep breaths in order to calm herself enough to talk, "Cause you laughed at them and thought it wouldn't happen to you," she stated still laughing a little. "Well I think we should get to bed before she decides to do anything else to us without warning," Lee said as he picked himself up off the ground. Fred and George nodded silently as they stood as well, "Alright well goodnight Renn," George said patting her head. Renn snapped at him with her teeth making him pull his hand back quickly chuckling before making his way towards the stairs. "I guess I will see you tomorrow my fair sweetly beautiful Renna," Fred said taking her hand and kissing the top of it. "Flatter will get you nowhere with me Mr. Weasley," She chuckled pulling her hand from his and waving him off. Fred only offered her one last smirk before heading up the stairs with his twin. Renn laid down on the couch and continued to watch the fire before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, not even waking when a blanket was placed carefully over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Renn woke to a slight snoring sound coming from above her head, lifting her head and glancing around she found Fred curled into the seat by her head sleeping, what looked to Renn, rather uncomfortably. Renn sat up stretching before glancing at the window and seeing the sun just starting to rise; standing she shook Fred awake roughly, "Hurry wake up the common room is on fire!" she said loudly in his ear. Fred shot up out of his seat only to smack his head against Renn's causing her to cry out and fall back into the couch. "Bloody hell," She cursed silently. "Serves you right waking me up that way," she heard Fred say making her look up sheepishly at his smirking face. "Well at least we know your head isn't hollow," Renn joked as she continued to rub her head. "Ha ha, come on," Fred replied grabbing her hand and helping her up. He followed her up the stairs until they reached the floor with her dormitory on it, "Want to walk with George on I down to breakfast?" he asked. "Sure," She replied before ducking into her dormitory to change her clothes. Once changed and downstairs she found the twins talking to another red headed boy and a brunette boy, Renn approached them quietly nearly scaring George when she appeared at his side suddenly. "Merlin you're quiet," he said chuckling a little. "This my lads is Renna Black," Fred said as he walked around his twin to Renn other side throwing an arm around her shoulders when he reached her. "Black? As in Sirius Black?" the brunette boy asked with a cautious look on his face. "Unfortunately yes," she ground out almost growling it. "She doesn't like her father so don't bring him up," George stated pointedly. "Anyways this is our baby brother Ron and his friend Harry Potter," Fred said ruffling his brother's hair. "Nice to meet," Renn said nodding to both of them, "Not to sound rude or anything but boys you mind if we head down to breakfast I'm starving," she said rubbing her stomach. Fred and George laughed before waving at Ron and Harry as they left the common room. Halfway to the great hall Renn caught the sound of girlish squealing; turning down the hall she heard it coming from she caught the boys look at each other with confusion before following her. Not far down the hallway they came across a blue hair girl from Slytherin with her wand pointed at a blonde haired Slytherin boy from the train that the squealing was coming from. Renn and the boys couldn't help but laugh at the view they had of Malfoy having his nose jinxed to the backside of a suit of armor while he was dangling in the air upside down. "Well look at the position you got yourself into now Malfoy," George called to the boy. "I like this one the best it really brings out your personality," Fred called out as well. Renn looked from the boy to girl who was now watching them as she laughed at her own prank. "That's my kind of woman," Renn said as her gaze settle on the girl. "Mmmmhmmm," George agreed as Renn watched him check the girl out from the corner of her eye. "Back off Weasley I saw her first," Renn muttered to him making his ears turn slightly red from being caught. "Names Hunter Lestrange," the girl said as she lowered her wand and walked over to them. "Wow," Renn heard both the boys say quietly. Rolling her eyes Renn grabbed the hand the girl had extended, "Renna Black please call me Renn though," she replied watching amused as the girl's eyes went wide for a second. "Oh in that case hello cousin, I hear you hate my uncle as much as I hate my parents," Hunter said smiling at her. Renn nodded smiling back at her, "That's a nice trick you did with him," She stated waving her hand at Malfoy. Hunter laughed, "Just another one of my many pranks on our dear cousin," she replied causing Renn to sneer at the boy. "Would you like to join us? We were just on the way to the great hall for some breakfast," Renn turning to stand next to Hunter facing the twins and offering her arm to her. "Wouldn't mind if I do, it has to has to be better than sitting at with the Slytherins," Hunter replied happily sneering as she mentioned her house and putting her hand through Renn's offered arm. Renn saw the twins share a look of pure terror before they look back at her and Hunter, "Well are we all going to go or are you two just going to stand there and look utterly terrified of us," Hunter asked them while snickering as they both turned around almost dumbly before Fred turned back around suddenly almost causing Renn to run into him as she stepped forward. "You two aren't going to like go after George and I with any evil plans that only Merlin knows is forming in both of your heads," He asked watching both of them. "I wasn't thinking of anything but food but now that you said something," Renn replied smiling her evil smile at him as George smacked him upside the head causing Hunter to snicker. "Let's just go," George said pulling Fred along with him towards the great hall with Renn and Hunter following happily arm in arm. Breakfast passed with Renn and Hunter talking mostly to each other and occasionally to the twins that were seated across from them giving them cautious looks. Renn did take the time to wave at Harry who had been glancing at her every now and then. Once Renn had a hold of her timetable she compared it to Hunter's and the twins only to discover she only shared Divinations with the twins and most of the rest of her classes with Hunter. She had Potions first with Hunter so they begrudgingly after been given slight pushes by the twins made their way down to the dungeons. The class passed slowly and uneventfully which didn't surprise Renn since the professor, Snape, practically ignored her, the entire class. Renn laughed at Hunter when they exited the class once it was over as the girl clasped her hands together raising them to the sky crying out, "Thank oh merciful one for ending that class finally." Hunter's reaction cause many of Renn's fellow Gryffindors to laugh and Hunter's fellow Slytherins to sneer which caused Hunter to flip them off nicely. Renn grabbed the girl's hand and lead her out of the dungeons laughing the entire way to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures, as Hunter ranted about how she wanted to jinx practically everyone in her house so their noses met their asses.

"Great," Hunter muttered to Renn, "We have class with our dear baby cousin," she practically moaned earning more laughs from Renn who had turned her attention back to the girl after waving at an approaching Harry. Malfoy seemed to have noticed them but Hagrid called out to the class before he could make a move over to them. The class followed Hagrid into the forbidden forest; Renn jumped forward to catch Harry with his friends, "Hey you," she said to him. He glanced at her, "Hey you excited for this class?" He asked. Renn nodded and opened her mouth to say something before a bushy haired girl on the other side of Harry interrupted her, "I think they're funny," she said disgustingly. "Oh yeah terribly funny, really witty," Malfoy's voice called causing all the Gryffindors to turn and look at the Slytherins. "God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears they have this oaf teaching classes," He sneered. "Shut up Malfoy," Harry snapped at him stepping forward. 'Oohs' went up from the Slytherins as Malfoy dropped his bag and walked towards Harry. Renn stepped slightly forward with her hand gripping her wand; Malfoy stopped before jumping back, "Dementor, Dementor," he yelled point behind Renn and the others causing everyone to turn around. When Renn turned back she saw Malfoy and the other Slytherins had lifted their hoods over their heads pretending to be Dementors. Harry's bushy hair friend stepped forward grabbing him and pulling him back to the group before sneering at Malfoy. Renn watched Hunter step behind Malfoy, yank his hood off, and whisper something in his ear that caused a look of terror to cross his face. "What did you say to him?" Renn asked Hunter as she appeared beside her. Hunter shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing much I just reminded him about my ability to do worse things to him then the jinx he suffered through this morning and to lay off Harry or I just might have to do something to him," Hunter said earning a smirk from Renn and a mumbled thanks from Harry. Hagrid cleared his throat then drawing everyone's attention to the animal standing behind him, "say hello to Buckbeak everyone," Hagrid said. "Exactly what is that," Ron asked staring wide eyed at it. "That Ron is a Hippogriff. First thing you need to know about them is that they are very proud creatures you do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now who wants to say hello," He explained causing everyone to take a few steps back when he turned his back. Renn was going to reach forward and grab Harry to pull him back but Hagrid turned around, "Well done Harry well done," Hagrid said motioning Harry forward. Ron stepped forward and gave Harry a slight push before stepping back into the group. Renn stood next to Hunter biting her lip nervously as soon as Buckbeak snapped at Harry slightly Renn covered her mouth with her hand and felt Hunter pat her back. "Why couldn't he have picked our cousin it would have been less nerve racking and more entertaining," Hunter muttered causing Renn to laugh slightly as Hagrid picked up Harry and set him on Buckbeak. Everyone watched in awe as Buckbeak took off with Harry on his back, "Now I'm jealous. I want to fly on a horse bird thing," Hunter muttered sulkily. Renn laughed at her before dragging her over to where Ron and Harry's other friend had taken a seat on some rocks. Renn learned that the girl's name was Hermione and also heard about everything that she and Ron had been through with Harry causing Renn to shake her head fondly, "He sounds just like his dad," Renn chuckled. "You know about Harry's dad?" Hermione asked surprised. "Yes my uncle and his father were friends while they went here. My uncle used to tell all sorts of stories about the trouble they would get into," Renn said explained. After a while of the four of them talking Renn saw Buckbeak flying around the trees around them, "Here he comes," she said to the others. Just as she stood Buckbeak came down from the sky causing everyone to stand again; someone pushing through the crowd caught Renn's attention. Malfoy was strutting forward muttering insults at Buckbeak causing Buckbeak to rear up and wipe at him catching his arms with his claws. "Stupid git," Renn muttered while watching Hagrid shoo Buckbeak away and try to calm Malfoy down, just as Hermione stepped forward exclaiming, "Hagrid he has to be take to the hospital!" "No he doesn't. Simple sleep spell will make him shut up and then we can just leave him out here," Hunter muttered looking rather please with the situation. "I knew I liked you," Renn chuckled under her breath to the girl. Hunter bowed slightly while laughing before they gathered their things and headed to the Gryffindor common room to find the twins and tell them what happened to Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks passed easily as Renn and Hunter went to their classes and then the library to study and finish up the mounds of homework the teachers kept giving them, mostly Snape. If Renn wasn't with Hunter she was with the twins helping them scheme against some poor group of first and second years. Her and Hunter mostly schemed against the twins or unsuspecting Slytherins; they always left the Gryffindors, minus the twins, alone and played pranks on the other houses. When the four of them were together everyone stayed out of their way even the twins older brother Percy whom was Head Boy stayed away from them. Most of the time their time together ended when George and Hunter got into a fight causing one of them to storm away from the other, leaving Renn and Fred to spilt and follow their counter parts to calm them down. Renn came out of Defense Against the Dark Arts class almost dying of laughter with Hunter grumbling behind her. "Oh come on Hunter it wasn't that bad," called the girls' new friend Louvenia Eldridge, Lu-Lu for short, who was in Gryffindor with Renn. Renn turned back to her friends just in time to catch the look of death Hunter sent towards Lu-Lu causing her to roar with laughter again. "Knock it off Renn I could always strap you down to a chair in front of the thing and make you endure it being a clown all day," Hunter stated giving Renn her evil smirk. Renn stopped laughing abruptly, "That's not funny," she replied as she turned back around. The trio headed towards the great hall for their study period and lunch. "Your table or ours?" Renn asked Hunter as they entered the great hall already knowing the answer. "Yours, come on now I thought you weren't that daft," Hunter said looking at her funny causing Lu-Lu to laugh while Renn smirked and look around the great hall. She spotted the twins and Lee Jordan easily and pulled Hunter along behind her with Lu-Lu following them, "Hello boys," they said in unison as Hunter and Renn each kissed either twin on the cheek and sitting on either side of them. "I do believe we should be worried Fred," George said as he watch Hunter warily who just smiled sweetly at him. "I'm not that worried. I mean if they want to snog us all they had to do was ask. So how about it my fair Renna?" Fred asked winking at Renn while smirking at her and leaning closer. Renn could hear Lu-Lu and Lee Jordan making gagging noises from across the table as Renn smiled sweetly at Fred before sliding away from him at the last moment causing him to almost fall on his face; Hunter and George started laughing at the scene while Lu-Lu was attempting to help Lee Jordan off the spot on the floor where he had from laughing so hard before quieting at Fred's glare directed at them. "Awww I'm sorry my Freddie Weddie but it's just too soon for me," Renn replied in a high pitched girly voice. "I can wait. I would wait all my life for you if you wanted me too," Fred said smirking at her again. "Man after my own heart," Renn replied almost dreamily as she placed her hand over her heart. "I think I'm going to barf and this isn't even real," Hunter muttered to George causing all six of them to burst out laughing. Fred leaned over to grab Renn by one of her knees with one hand and wrap his arm around her waist and slide her back over next to him causing her to giggle at him as he sent her a wink before returning to the school work he was doing. Renn pulled her bag towards her before pulling out her potions book and starting on the homework Snape had assigned them.

The homework didn't take her that long so afterwards she about helping Fred with his DADA homework; every now and then she would glance at him to see if he was getting what she was explaining to him only to find him watching her. Each time she would laugh and tap the book that was open on the table which caused him to smirk and look down at it before gazing back at her again a few minutes later. Lu-Lu and Lee Jordan had both left a while ago to go about their own duties separate from the twins and the girls. Renn threw her quill down and was about to ask Hunter if she was having as much trouble with George before being interrupted by Seamus Finnigan running into the great hall, "He's been sighted, he's been sighted!" he yelled as he ran up to us throwing down the Daily Prophet paper he was holding. "Who?" Ron asked coming over to the small group that had gathered around us. "Sirius Black!" Seamus exclaimed. "Dufftown! That's not far from here," Hermione said looking at the paper. "You don't think he'll come to Hogwarts do you?" Neville asked nervously. "With dementors at every entrance," Someone scoffed. "Dementors he slipped past them once didn't what's to say he can't do it again," Seamus said. Renn stared at the picture of her father screaming on the front page of the paper; she hadn't realized she had started to shake until Fred put his arm around her and pulled her up off the bench. Renn barely registered that he was pulling her towards the common room with George and Hunter following behind them. Once in the common room Fred sat her down in a chair in one of the more reclusive corners; "Relax Renn he's not at Hogwarts nothing is going to happen," Fred whispered to her while brushing her dark hair behind her ears. After a few moments Renn shook it off and really looked at Fred for the first time since helping him with his homework. She nodded and smiled sweetly at him, "Thank Merlin I thought I was going to have to sit on you or jinx you or something," Renn heard Hunter's voice say. Glancing at the blue haired Slytherin girl she laughed, "How did you get in here?" Renn asked her. "Oh I have my ways," Hunter stated slyly. "Liar, she just followed me through the portrait hole hot on my arse," George said mock glaring at her as she waved her hand in his face. "Either way I'm here and if someone doesn't like it too bloody bad, I don't care," Hunter said putting her hands on her hips as if daring any of the slightly scared younger kids to tell her to leave. "Alright pipe down you're scaring a first year," George said putting his hand over her mouth. "That won't work besides you have no idea where my hand has been," George stated to the now horrified blue haired girl. Renn laughed at her friends as she watched Hunter glare at George and try to shake his hand off her mouth before giving up and stomping on his foot causing him to remove his hand and try to grab his foot while keeping his balance on one leg. "Okay you guys I hate to break up this wonderful moment but George and I have a class to get to," Fred said pulling Renn up to stand next to him. "Yeah so do I," Hunter said glumly. Renn smiled, "I have a free period," she said bouncing up and down. "I hate you," Hunter grumbled before letting George usher her out of the common room with Fred and Renn following. "No you don't. Besides I'll still be in a class since I'm going to go sit in on my uncle's third year Defense class," Renn stated as they made their way down to the main hall. "Well George and I shall see you later then for Divination," Fred said giving Renn a half hug before taking off towards the dungeon with his twin. "See you at dinner my partner in crime?" Renn asked Hunter smiling widely. "Oh defiantly I wouldn't miss it!" Hunter exclaimed as she raced towards the green houses waving at her. Renn smiled the whole way to her uncle's class room, once inside she took a seat at the front of the class watching all the third year students take out their books, quills, and packets of parchments while all of them waited for her uncle to walk into the classroom and start class. When her uncle came in he asked everyone to put their things away and follow him; Renn hopped up from her seat and trotted to the front of the group to walk beside her uncle. The class made it to the staff room to find Snape sitting in the room; Renn took to ignoring him as she walked over to a stool on the side of the room. She could vaguely hear her uncle speak back to Snape and just by his voice she could tell that he was reprimanding him silently with the tone in his voice making Renn smirk as Snape stalked out of the room. Renn watched as some of the third years took on the Boggart cheering for all of them even if she didn't know them. Renn sat up straighter when it came time for Harry's turn, worry crept into her mind at what the Boggart would turn into. Just as the Boggart focused on Harry her uncle stepped forward drawing its attention, "Uncle Remus!" Renn yelled as the Boggart turned into what she knew was a full moon but hoped the others didn't. "_Riddikulus_," Lupin said lazily before letting Neville finish off the Boggart. Renn shielded her eyes as the Boggart exploded once the air was clear she jumped up from her seat and congratulated a very proud looking Neville.

The next few weeks flew by just like the last except now Hunter and Renn spent more of their free time watching the twins' Quidditch practice, a few times Hunter would cast various charms on George's broom so that he would sometimes fly in the opposite direction he wanted to go in or would roll every time when he leaned to either side even slightly. She almost cast a Confundus charm on him at one moment before Renn pulled her wand down and clamped her hand over Hunter's mouth, "Not right now," Renn almost snapped at her friend. Hunter pouted but figured out what Renn meant when George narrowly missed getting a bludger to the head if Fred hadn't been there. Renn cast spells on Fred's broom as well as he just like Hunter did but she could catch when it was a good time or if it would put him or anyone else in danger. Practice ended for that night just shortly after George's near miss, "Hey want a ride?" Fred called as he and George neared the area in the stands where the girls were seated. Renn looked at Hunter who shrugged before both of them stood, Renn let Fred pull her up on his broom behind her. She could just hear the start of an argument between George and Hunter about who was going to fly the broom before Fred zipped away from them. Renn laughed as Fred attempted to scare her by making his broom roll to the side or flip completely over in a circle; she just laughed and held tighter to Fred. She saw Hunter and George flying their way with George behind Hunter with displease look on his face, as they passed by each other Renn reached out her hand and high fived Hunter before holding on to Fred again as he decided to dive towards the ground at that very moment. Renn let out a slight squeal of excitement that turned into disappointment as Fred banked and lightly touched down on the grass next to the locker room entrance. Renn pouted as she got off the broom and stood beside Fred while they waited for Hunter to touch down with George. Hunter came flying down towards them like Fred did but banked to late causing both her and George to tumble off the broom into a heap. Fred laughed while Renn rolled her eyes as she started walking towards the two; George had managed to be the one on top when the two came rolling to a stop. When Renn reached them she could see George smirking down at Hunter while Hunter was blushing; just as Fred was about to comment at Hunter blushing Renn slapped her hand over his mouth and shook he head vigorously, "Not if you want to live through the year," she whispered to him causing his eyes to twinkle mischievously. Renn could feel him smirking behind her hand, it was her favorite look of his, and she just shook her head at him before dropping her hand to see that he for sure was smirking. Once George had helped Hunter up he and Fred disappeared into the locker rooms to change while the girls made their back up into the stands to retrieve their forgotten bags. Once back down from the stands and waiting for the twins to change Renn took her chance to pounce on Hunter, "Soooo how long have you been fancying George?" She asked her point blank. She could just barely see Hunter blush in the dark, "I don't fancy him. That boy drives me insane," Hunter stated crossing her arms and leaning against the wall they stood next to. "The ones we fancy normally do," Renn said laughing as she watched Hunter become more flustered. "Just like Fred drives you crazy," Hunter shot at her smiling. Renn shrugged her shoulders, "He does drive me crazy sometimes but not to the point of always arguing with him because there's hidden sexually tension between us," Renn replied watching Hunter's mouth drop open. "I'm not- There's not- That will never happen," Hunter stammered blushing deeper. "Oh come one you want him and you know it. It's just like the way you look at Seamus except a hundred times worse and I know you want Seamus because you've told me so. Therefore do not deny that you want him." Renn rolling her eyes at her friends horrible cover up.

"Who does Hunter want," Fred asked as both twins exited with Harry following behind them. "Seamus," Renn shrugged while Hunter punched her arm. "Thanks," She grumbled starting up towards the castle walking along side Harry a little ways in front of them. Just as Renn was about to tell George to go walk with her he brushed roughly her and then Hunter making his way quickly towards the castle. Renn turned to look at Fred inquisitively who just raised his hands and shrugged, though Renn thought he knew more because of the way his eyes followed his brother and then glanced at Hunter's back and back to his brother. Renn sighed while they continued towards the castle, once in the main hall Renn gave Hunter a hug before following Fred and Harry up to the common room while Hunter went down to the dungeons for the first night in a week. Hunter spent most of her time in the Gryffindor common room and then shared Renn's bed with her. As Renn entered the common room she could hear everyone talking about the visit to Hogsmeade that was coming up; she made her way over to the couch that Lu-Lu was sitting in front of while Fred and George were sitting on it. She threw herself down on the couch horizontally with her head on Fred's lap and feet on George's lap like normal. She glanced at George every now and then to see him slightly glaring at Seamus who sat across the room talking with Dean Thomas about homework. Renn nudged George with her foot getting his attention, "Don't be upset when you are the one that hasn't made a move towards her," Renn scolded him lightly. "That's not why I'm glaring at him. I don't like her like that," he replied grumpily before starting a conversation with Lu-Lu. Renn rolled her eyes before starting to watch the fire while Fred talked to Lee Jordan and absent mindedly played with Renn's hair. All was good for a while before hell in the form of Hermione's cat Crookshanks chasing after Ron's rat Scabbers; George had tried to catch Crookshanks like Ron had yell but the cat was fast, good this Scabbers was faster.


	4. Chapter 4

The visit to Hogsmeade made everyone's day, even George had come out of his grumpiness to enjoy the trip. They all went together to Zonko's Joke Shop so Fred could stock up on the Stink Pellets he needed as well as allowing Hunter and Renn to wander through and find anything they could use on the twins or some unsuspecting Slytherins. By the time Fred and George had dragged them out of the shop the girls each had two big bags full of things; next was Honeydukes where Hunter bought almost as much sweet's as she had Zonko products. Renn managed to use the rest of her allowance for that month to buy a small chocolate bar since she had spent it all on Zonko products. On their way back to the castle Fred dangled a small bag full of chocolate frogs, sugar quills, and Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Renn hugged Fred happily thanking him over and over the entire way back. The Halloween feast was amazing to say the least, half way through the feast Hunter somehow managed to throw a glob of mashed potatoes across the great hall from her table and hit George in the face. Renn burst out laughing spewing her mouthful of pumpkin juice all over Fred's lap causing him to cease his laughter and just gape at his lap. Renn continued to laugh at the look on both twin's face when Hunter appeared out of nowhere behind her, "Right where I was aiming too," She said smirking at George. Renn shoved Fred over to make room for Hunter to sit down with them and share her plate of food before throwing Fred her napkin to clean the pumpkin juice off him. "Sorry for getting my juice on you," Renn said with a smirk causing Hunter to burst out laughing and Fred to wink at her, "I don't mind your juice being on me my fair Renna. We should do it again but in private," He replied matching her own smirk. Renn just shook her head at him before turning her attention back to the food on her plate, "Hey Hunter that was my pumpkin pastry!" She exclaimed at the blue haired girl. "There's a whole plate of them in front of you," Hunter said around the mouthful of pastry. "But that one was mine," Renn mumbled before stealing the one on Fred's plate. "Oy!" he exclaimed before shrugging and grabbing some off the plate in front of Renn. After the feast they all made their way out of the great hall and towards the common room, "What's the bloody hold up I'm tired," Hunter grumbled as their group came to a stop in the corridor that held the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Hun, you're scaring the first years again," George replied from behind her causing her to scowl at the nickname he had begun using for her. "I doubt it," She snorted, "In fact I think they are scared because I just heard your brother call for someone to fetch the headmaster," Hunter rebutted in a matter of fact voice. "What could possibly be going on that requires the headmaster down here?" Fred asked trying to see over everyone's heads. "Why don't we find out," Renn suggested, "would you like to do the honours Hunter?" she asked waving her hand towards the crowd in front of them. Hunter shrugged before shoving her way to the front of the crowd with the others following closely, "Alright move! Get out of my way! I said move! Oh hi Oliver could you excuse me please? Look you stupid little git I said move so are going to do as I say or make me move you myself." Renn laughed at the switch in Hunter's voice when she addressed Gryffindor's Quidditch captain before dragging her back from the second year she look ready to hex into oblivion. "Blimey if I had known you were gonna go after a poor second year I would have done it myself," Renn said stilling laughing slightly. "Oh my Godric Gryffindor," Renn heard both the twins exclaim quietly. Both Hunter and Renn turned to see what they were looking at and were greeted by a slashed up portrait that hid the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly the students were parting to let the headmaster past and then closed the space they made just as quickly behind him. "We need to find her," Renn heard the headmaster say drawing her attention to him instead of what remained of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Professor McGonagall please go to Mr. Flich at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady," Headmaster Dumbledore told Professor McGonagall as she, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin approached the scene. "You'll be lucky!" A voice called out. Renn turned her gaze towards the familiar voice of Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating over the crowd with his normal happy face looking down upon the scene. "What do you mean Peeves," Dumbledore asked calmly in the same voice Renn had always heard him use even when he was talking to the twins about one of their out of hand pranks. "Ashamed, Your headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing," Peeves said as normally as he could; he knew not to taunt Dumbledore. "Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "Oh yes Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got," Peeves paused for a moment before adding, "that Sirius Black."


End file.
